Two Sides to One Man: Sequel
by PenguinKnox
Summary: Now that they've lived....what else could be happening?
1. Sharing Thoughts

Hey everyone I'm back with a sequel to Two Sides to One Man

Hey everyone I'm back with a sequel to Two Sides to One Man!! Ok I've taken into consideration of everyone who wants Lillian/Vincent action; there will be a bit but not much. Lol! hope you guys enjoy this:.

**DISCLAIMER **: And I with great regret and misfortune do not own House of Wax and didn't contribute to the making of the film. sob sob but if I did, wow. I'd be rich!

--

The smell of a fresh autumn day floated through the streets of Ambrose. It had been one year since the incident. The wax had been removed and disposed of, but some still remained on the buildings. Not all of the bodies had been recovered from the museum. The rest had been removed from the various building of the town.

The news papers were still showing small heading about the town since the incident, but most publicity had died down. The Sinclair house was still covered in police 'Do Not Cross' yellow tape. The police had been by Damian's house a few more times since then. They had offered the house back to him. He willing accepted it. Of course there had been a few extra legal additives in the process. Some headlines blamed Damian for the whole thing. He, of course, was cleared perfectly.

People were still on the look out for Bo and Vincent. Damian had mentioned that they might have died in the melt down of the museum. This was contradictory to his first statement, but most people never paid attention to it. Even the police that had popped into the house after the incident even forgot to write a full statement.

It had been a week since the last of the cop cars left Ambrose and had yet to return. Lillian had maintained a small amount of sanity, working on a plan of how to move back into the house. As far as anyone knew, the Sinclair house still held many secrets that hadn't been discovered. Dr. Sinclair's office was one of them. Even the tunnels were sealed off or well hidden.

Bo and Vincent were still recouping from what happened. They had started on blueprints for a new House of Wax. Lillian had left the old ones in the office; that was perfectly hidden. It wasn't yet safe to go back. They were still pending ownership papers. Dalton sat with Damian mostly and watched football. Lillian always smiled at the boys, they were her boys, always had been always will be.

Lillian walked through the streets of the deserted town. A gentle breeze slowly spun past her. Bo limped next to her. He had hurt his leg patching Damian's roof and needed a small cane to help him walk. Lillian laughed when she watched him walk. It was odd being back in the town. It was empty as it always had been, but this time it was eerie. Bo looked at all the yellow tape floating around the town. They came upon the ruins of the once famous house.

Bo leaned on Lillian as they stopped. He looked at her as she examined the ruins. Her neat red curls moved gently as the wind blew. She pulled her sweater closer and shivered.

"We'll start rebuilding after winter. Everyone's gonna come a see it, we'll get the contractors up here; make it sturdier." Bo started. It was always next week or in a few days, never right now. Lillian nodded and looked up at him.

"We have an entire bank account loaded with cash, should be enough to get through." Bo added in as he surveyed the area. Lillian nodded again, it was better to leave him in his own little world than disturb it.

"Let's go back to the house now," Lillian said and turned around.

"You cold already?"

"Slightly," She replied and headed for the bridge.

"If you come back here I can change that." Bo replied and stopped in his tracks.

A whistling came to ear quietly at first then louder, the gravel flew everywhere and car stopped in a squeal. A large range of shells were shot.

"NO!" Lillian yelled.

--

"Wake up, wake up!" Somebody had started shaking her.

"No! No!" Lillian screamed and then opened her eyes. She was surrounded by darkness. There was a strip of light that came from the door. Bo held Lillian's face with his hands trying to calm her down.

"It's ok, it's just a dream." Lillian sat up and hung on to him. She touched his face and rubbed her hands over him. She collapsed into his arms. He rubbed her hair.

"I dreamed you got shot again." Lillian muttered. Bo rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Well I didn't so relax. We've got the new blueprints up and ready. We won't start to rebuild until we get the original blueprints from the house. I'm planning on using the same contractor mom used." Bo rambled on. She would usually tell him to stop talking or she'd slap him, but Lillian just listened to him.

"What do you think?" Bo asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't," She answered almost instantly. "Just wait until the heat dies down; you're still out on the lamb you know."

Bo just sat there quietly. He barely seemed to breathe in the dark room. He opened his mouth several times to speak, but decided against it.

"I'm leaving for a week, me, Dalton, and Damian. Damian is going to secure his rights to the house and the surrounding property, since it was all left in our father's name. I can't have rights since I'm supposed to be dead and Vincent isn't public friendly. We're leaving today."

"Why are you going if you can't do anything?" Lillian asked. They walked out of the room and took their argument into the living room.

"Help Dalton, he was named by his friends as an accomplice, but there's no proof he survived. We're going with because we need to get some more supplied and everything." Bo was making no sense.

"Who's there that you have to see?" Lillian asked and sat up away from him.

"Edgar Thompson, the main building designer of the House of Wax."

"Not what I meant,"

"What? Are you insinuating that I'm going to sleep with someone else?" Bo started to get angry. Lillian said nothing. "Well?"

She still said nothing, she walked into the dinning room and dug in one of her green boxes and put something into Dalton's backpack Lillian had found for him. Bo grabbed her face and pulled her closer.

"I would never fucking to that, no matter what. You should know that already." Bo released her and limped out of the room. He could never been understood fully, Lillian even knew that.

Vincent looked at them through the door. Bo, Dalton, and Damian grabbed some suite cases and walked outside, shutting the door with a slam. The truck started with a roar and drove away. Vincent's heart skipped a beat. He was alone with her again. Lillian stayed put in her room most of the night. Vincent has started some dinner, but she didn't eat. Vincent wanted to talk to her, but when he went to speak he couldn't. He left the remains of dinner to sit on the table and walked her room, his arms around her. She knew it was Vincent, but didn't say anything about it. It was better to be loved than neglected, she had learned that early. When Bo neglected, Vincent loved. He had the best worked hands. Bo's were sometimes rougher than usual, but Vincent's were perfect.

"Do you ever think about that night?" Lillian muttered. Vincent held his tongue and decided not to tell her that was the only thing on his mind.

"Sometimes, when you're gone," Vincent whispered. He might not have been the pick of the crop, but Lillian couldn't help it. She turned in his arms and faced him. She touched his face and kissed him. It wasn't a small peck dinky kiss, it was a real kiss.

Both knew that if Bo just happened to burst through the door at any moment, the museum would be up and running smoothly with two new bodies. It all didn't matter; they were silently snogging in the dark and cuddling. She and Bo never did this; it was all or nothing with him. She couldn't help it.

"Wait, wait. We can't," Lillian said.

"Yes we can," Vincent replied and kissed her again.

"No, no, because when Bo comes back…" Lillian started.

"No, we can, we'll just have to hope that he stays away for a while." Vincent said and started to moves his hands over her body. For someone who had never, in a sense, had a woman before, Vincent knew just how to make Lillian move.

"No, no Vincent, we have to stop…" Lillian whispered and kissed him again.

"Why?"

"It's not right,"

"Does it feel right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then it is right," Vincent protested and kissed her again.

"No, it's not, Vincent, just stop." Lillian said finally and crawled off the bed. She wanted to, but it was her hormones talking not her brain. She walked out of the room and left Vincent in the dark. She didn't mean to tease him, it just happened.

The kitchen still smelled of wax and rotting animals. Lillian couldn't handle either smell. She walked upstairs and sat in the bathroom. She ran some water and relaxed in the bath. She knew she'd have to get a job eventually. They didn't have enough money stashed away to support themselves. The usual cash flow was diminishing, so a few jobs wouldn't be that bad to have. She'd gone to school and worked; both during high school and during college.

_Maybe Bo will call. _Lillian thought and drifted below the water. _I shouldn't have been so mad before. What's with Vincent? Am I unintentionally leading him on? Eh, this is such a mess. I could stay down here until Bo gets back. By then though, I would have died from suffocation or at least have severe brain damage. _

Lillian sat back up out of the water and looked around. _This is what it's come to; having to live at my brother-in-law's house, not being married, and barely a full college degree in anything. At least I have an associate's degree in computers. Maybe I can find an easy job at Geek Squad or something._

Thirty minutes away, Bo was thinking the same thing.


	2. Contacting Aliens

Hey every body

Hey every body! How was the first read? I know a bit choppy and kinda weird to follow, but I'll try to smooth this over as much as possible. Keep reviewing:.

--

The truck eased into town. It wasn't unusual for Damian to be seen in town. He usually spent his time in the tavern across from the hospital. So, this way if he ended up with alcohol poisoning, again, he'd live to tell about it; at least that's how he thought about it.

The boys pulled into a Super 8 motel and parked the truck. An elderly man sat in his rocker, twiddling his thumbs, and waved at the boys. Damian happily waved back.

"Hi, boys,"

"Hey Carl, you remember Bo, right?" The man nodded as he rocked.

"Who's that interesting young fellow behind ya?"

"Oh, that's Dalton; don't think you've seen him since he was a baby."

"Got your mothers eyes, boy," Carl mentioned. "Heard about the museum melt'n. Some crazy kids were running around here asking if I knew any of you boys. Told'em you were at home, and Bo was up north." Carl finished and gave a wink.

Carl Vanderning was a family friend of the Sinclair's and took great pride in knowing them. He knew what was going on full well, and was paid not to tell. It was not a lot of money, but it was fine for him.

"Rooms ready just go on in," Carl said and handed Damian the key. They walked into their room and fell on the beds. Bo looked at the phone and contemplated calling Lillian.

_No, I can't they could be watching whoever calls the house. I hope she's ok, I yelled at her pretty good. _Bo fell over and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when you get back." Bo said and rolled over into the pillows.

"Stay here, watch some TV, and just don't go outside ok? I'm going to scout around town; I'll be back in about an hour or an hour and a half." Damian said.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I think Lillian put something into your backpack," Damian said and walked out of the room. Dalton dug through his pack and found a Game Boy Advance. Dalton gave a bit of a sigh and flopped down on the couch.

--

Two hours later Damian stumbled into the room and fell on the second bed. Dalton could smell the booze on him. Bo walked out of the bathroom and looked at his drunken brother.

"Shoulda known he'd run off the fucking bar," Bo muttered and walked back into the bathroom to continue shaving. "Hey, boy, check his wallet for what cash he's got left over and stuff it in mine."

Dalton stayed put and kept playing. Bo stuck his head out of the bathroom and watched him for a bit. Dalton reminded him of Lillian. Bo went back to shaving. His face was starting to heal quiet well. It had been a year since the accident, but the cuts on his face were taking their time. Lillian was able to get the arrow out that was sticking out of his chest, with minimal infection as well. Carl had helped her there. Carl's sister Betsy, who ran the motel, was married to a doctor. He had Bo on his feet in no time. Bo liked the attention Lillian gave him when he was hurt.

Dalton eventually hit pause and dug through Damian's pockets for the rest of the money.

"What'd ya find?" Bo asked and slicked his hair back as his dug out a Guinness and a cigarette.

"Couple twenties, an empty cigarette box, and like three phone numbers." Dalton replied and handed the contents to Bo.

"Hmm, maybe these numbers will do us some good. Later though," Bo said and lit up. Dalton just nodded and threw the contents onto the table. Dalton took a seat his chair and continued to play.

"We'll leave in a little while, when it gets dark." Bo said and popped open a beer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the house……

Lillian had decided to "de-prune" and sit downstairs. Vincent had taken off earlier leaving her alone with Damian's large, and quiet extensive, collection of mounted animals.

She grabbed the remote and started to flip though the channels. Settling on a CSI marathon, Lillian readjusted her position to get comfy for the marathon. She had considered sorting out her things, but decided against it.

The deer that faced her just about the television gazed intently at her; the chills grew. Turning off the television, Lillian gazed around the room herself. It was somewhat dark; the kitchen was illuminated by a single light just above the stove top. She had a nudging feeling that someone was back at the house, despite their current presents as absent.

The clock on the end table read 6 pm, but the sun was close to gone. Lillian did another scope of the house and then started to dig out her computer stuff. Deciding to do busy work than none at all, kept her mind from wondering to where Vincent was and what he was doing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vincent walked back to Damian's staring at the sky. It had been awhile since he had seen a perfect night. The stars were out and they were sparkling. The moon was just behind him following his every move. Even the trees seemed to be enjoying the night, dancing in a fine breeze. Vincent walked up the porch steps and peered inside the living room. The dining room had a fluorescent glow about it and only a shadow appeared on the wall.

Vincent opened the door and was hit with a sound wave of music. Lillian was bent over two computers typing like a mad woman. Cords connected the computers to the television. A thin cable ran from a small box to a computer right out the window.

Vincent coughed to grab her attention.

"What's all this?"

"Holy Shit! Vincent! Damnit you scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry I didn't mean too." He said and laughed a little bit. Lillian giggled a bit when she got her breath back.

"This is most of my work stuff. I've been busy taking care of all of you guys; I just ever put it away or used it. But I figured 'What the hell, why not!'" Lillian finally answered.

"Wanna explain? Are the aliens going to be contacting us anytime soon?"

"What?! No, no this computer is hooked up to Damian's phone line, since he doesn't used it I've also managed to rig up my transmitter and linked onto a satellite, so I'm able to get onto the net and finished up some extra stuff that will bring us a bit more income. Plus I've also been about to hack into the sheriffs computer data base and delete the records of Dalton's friend's accusations against him, thus secure and better hold on the house. Now I just have to finished perma-deleting the records from the court house and we'll be good to go!" Lillian finally took a breath at the end of her speech.

"Maybe I shouldn't of asked."


End file.
